The Science Fair
by DancerTillIDie
Summary: Nikole is tired of her boyfriend and her best friend fighting. But thats not the worst she goes though after she's escorted to the principle's office. Something bad's happened.... MAJOR OC! [Part of a series of Nikole stories]


"- And you will need to find a partner by Monday." Ms. Hertz said to the class as they headed out the door, ready for the weekend. Nikole had just made it out the door when she heard two of her friends fighting again. " I'm asking her!" She heard Tess yell. " No, I'm asking her!" Odd retorted, louder than Tess. Then they started to fight over stupid stuff that had nothing to do with the original argument. Nikole rolled her eyes and said, " Not again.". She decided against separating them and headed to her room.

Tess walked into their room making more noise than necessary, sporting a black eye and a swollen lip. " Oh my god, Tess! What happened to you?" Nikole asked as she put down her book. Tess sat down on her bed and began to cry, her hair fallen in front of her face. Nikole crossed the room and sat down on the edge of Tess's bed. She tucked the fallen hair behind Tess's ear and gave her a hug. Nikole felt a wave of pity for her, because she knew it was almost impossible to get her to cry. " Tess, what happened?" Nikole asked in a gentle voice. " I-I got in a f-fight." She managed to say. " With who?" Nikole asked as she rubbed her back, just like her mother did when she was little. " Odd." Tess replied and cried a little harder. " I'm so sorry, Nikki. I didnt mean to punch him. Its just, he said that my parents should do something to help me with my anger problem, and I-I lost control." She was really upset now. Nikole felt a wave of pity towards Tess. She has so much she needs to deal with, yet she never cries. But even though she was telling her she was sorry, Nikole knew the tears were for her parents. She was finally letting it out, which she has needed to do for so long. But as she looked at the poor girl's face, she was angry at Odd. True, she had no right to punch him, but he knows that he's stronger than her, and yet he still hit back. She pulled out her phone and sent him a text I need 2 talk 2 u. As soon as she sent it, it was returned, notifying her that his phone was off. Nikole knew it was because he was pissed didnt want to talk to anyone. She started to feel bad for Ulrich because if she had the tears, then he had the bad attitude. "Two can play this game." She told Tess and shut off her phone. After she calmed Tess down, Nikole layed in bed, thinking about how she was going to deal with what happened. Without realizing it, she fell asleep.

She woke up to Tess gently shaking her. But when she opened her eyes, she knew right away something wasnt right. It was still dark out. The clock said 3:26. " Whats wrong?" She asked. " Jim needs to talk to you. He's waiting in the hall." Tess told Nikole, her eyes filled with confusion and worry. " What'd I do now?'" Nikole asked herself. She put a zip-up sweatshirt and met Jim. " Nikole, you need to come with me. Principal Delmas wants to see you." Jim said sadly as they headed toward to principal's office. Neither of them said a word. Nikole entered the office and stood before the principal, who was sitting behind the desk. He had the same sympathetic look that Jim had, and it scared her. " Y-you wanted to see me sir?" She asked nervously. " Your brother Charlie was in an accident." He explained. She felt very sick. " W-what?" Nikole asked, hoping she misheard him. " I just recieved a call from a Anna Grant. Do you know her?" He asked. " D.J's mom? Y-yeah, I've known her forever." She answered. " She said that your brother and his friend D.J, were in a car accident. Charlie is in intensive care, and his condition is getting worse." He told her. She started to cry. " Not again." Nikole said as she shook her head, her voice breaking. " I'll notify your teachers that you wont be attending classes for a few days." He told her. " Now, why dont you go back to your room and get some sleep." He suggested. She nodded and headed out the door.


End file.
